


Kiss Me!

by jaws_3



Series: Secret Agent AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fake Out Make Out, M/M, Special Agent AU, once again I am completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaws_3/pseuds/jaws_3
Summary: Hayner knows he's had his fair share of stupid ideas. In his defence, this plan is actually genius if Seifer stopped to think about it for more than two seconds.





	Kiss Me!

**Author's Note:**

> me: lets write a kissing fic!!!!!  
> me: can't write kisses at all  
> me: it's gonna be great!!!!!!!
> 
> I am a genius and I hope you enjoy

Hayner is a proud person. He knows this. But, he also knows he has had his fair share of stupid ideas. Many of them in fact. He is, after all, the man who was once able to convince Pence that doing his Grandstanding routine on a skateboard would only make things easier and was not at all dangerous. Three broken fingers and a fractured ankle later soon told them otherwise. (Hayner still claims he was only partly to blame for that one. Pence, at the very least, should have known better.)

But, despite his rather excellent record, Hayner is quite sure that, even if he lives till 83, no plan would ever be stupider than grabbing Seifer by the shirt collar in a neon lit back alleyway and saying, "Kiss me."

Now, in Hayner's defence, this is actually an ingenious plan. He and Seifer were out on a reconnaissance mission and were sniffing a little too close to the enemy's home base. 

Deciding to pull back for now, they hid in a nearby alleyway to wait it out and see if Olette had anything that could help them sneak by the multitude of guards and members that were beginning to file out of the nearby party without rousing suspicion.

It was while they were waiting that things got a little dodgy.

Now, if Hayner is truly proud of anything, it would be his sharply attuned hearing, even if it makes the clubs they’re forced to frequent pretty unbearable. If only because it really helps when, say, you and your dickbag of a partner are currently hiding from the same people you can hear quickly approaching your hiding spot.

Hayner knows he and Seifer look suspicious standing alone in a dark alley. They can't escape as the next bend in the alley is too far off. They can't play off as drunk because the guards would see them as threats and pick a fight. They can't play off a drug deal as that would be encroaching on the group’s territory and, once again, start a fight.

They can't even be lost because not even tourists are stupid enough to wander this way and if the guards got too close they would notice Hayner and Seifer's fancy dress, leftover from the party they had all been recently attending.

This leaves Hayner with one choice.

"Seifer! Someone's coming, kiss me!"

Seifer, apparently, does not have Hayner’s genius and is slow on the uptake. Perfectly represented by the dumbfounded, "What," that passes his lips.

Hayner grits his teeth. Why are the pretty ones always so dumb?

"I said kiss me, you idiot!" Hayner hisses, shaking Seifer a little for good measure before trying to yank the taller man closer to him. The steps weren't too far off now.

"Why?" Seifer asks, face becoming marred by a scowl as he tries to break away from Hayner who refuses to let go.

"Because then we won't be suspicious! No one wants to interrupt some horny couple!"

(Or they at least wouldn’t want to get too close, but Hayner doesn't have time to explain that.)

Seifer's scowl only deepens and he opens his mouth to presumably call Hayner some sort of insult, but the steps are way too close now, so Hayner just growls, puts all his strength into slamming Seifer into him, and smashes his mouth against his.

Hayner quickly throws one arm around Seifer's shoulder, after releasing his collar, to try and keep him there while the one digs a bit into his back, as a warning. There's a brief second where Hayner worries Seifer won't play along, but suddenly all the tension he can feel in Seifer's back (this man is a MESS of knots, god damn) dissipates and he's pushing Hayner against the alleyway wall.

He's not expecting such a, well, passionate response and Hayner can't help the small gasp that escapes when he feels his back hit brick. Seifer, the bastard, takes full advantage of that, his tongue taking a swipe at Hayner's.

He's lifting Hayner next, both hands almost too warm as they slide up and then grip the back of Hayner's thighs. Hayner loosens his own grip on Seifer, shifting his arms so both his hands can move to tangle in Seifer's hair. (Thank god he had long since lost his infernal beanie from their childhood.) Seifer lets out a low groan when Hayner tugs on it a bit and Hayner, despite the daze, makes sure to file that sound away in his head.

He knew this was a good plan, but Hayner’s still not expecting it to go this well. He genuinely forgets why they're suddenly making out in some dingy alleyway and barely has any time to hate the small sounds Seifer manages to pull from him when he bites his lip before there's a small cough from somewhere to the right of them.

Hayner manages to collect himself quick enough to duck his head into Seifer's neck - it wouldn't be good for the guards to have a clear memory of either of their faces - while Seifer lifts an arm to shield both his eyes and Hayner from the light coming from one guard’s phone.

"What." Seifer grinds out. Hayner feels his breath hitch and hates his body for reacting to the possessive quality in Seifer's voice. He begs whatever God is listening for Seifer not to notice, but the other man responding by pressing Hayner even closer to him when the guards go to speak again quashes any hope of that.

"You're not supposed to, uhm, be here.." One mumbles, almost timid. Most people couldn't stand up to a genuinely angry Seifer.

"Then we'll leave," Seifer clips out, swinging his body to keep Hayner properly shielded from the others before marching them off in the opposite direction. The guards make a move to protest or follow, but seem to decide against it, if the lack of trailing footsteps are anything to go by.

Neither Seifer or Hayner speak as they make their way through the alleyway. Hayner doesn’t pay much attention to where they’re going, his feet automatically following Seifer’s steps, as he focuses on quelling his hammering heartbeat. This plan betrays him when Seifer stops and Hayner promptly slams into his back.

“Hey! What the fu-” Hayner starts, hands rising to rub tenderly at his nose.

“We’re out.” Seifer replies and Hayner looks past him to see that they were indeed free and safe.

“Oh.”

Seifer just grunts.

They’re almost back to their car and Hayner wonders if he’s actually going to make it there without Seifer mentioning their little “diversion” when the older man is yanking his arm and crowding his into another alleyway wall.

Hayner barely has any time to react before Seifer’s face is way too close and Hayner’s breath is hitching.

“I better not hear of you using that with anyone else, Chickenwuss.” Seifer threatens, voice low and possessive. Hayner’s traitorous body finds it a lot hotter than it should.

“‘Kay,” Hayner manages to squeak out.

Seifer smirks and Hayner hates how he intently he watches his mouth. He's supposed to hate that stupid smirk and Seifer’s stupid face.

“Good.” Seifer finally releases Hayner then and swaggers off towards their car, Hayner's eyes following him the whole time. It then takes him three whole tries to get a proper breath in.

Him and his brilliant ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> so tbh this was mostly written as an excuse for me to thank everyone who commented on my last fic. I want you all to know I read and cry over every comment (in a good way) but I get awkward abt replying sometimes bc then like??? I add to the comment number but it's not REALLY another comment its just me. replying... anyways. I like to over think a lot of stuff.
> 
> but!!! I do read and love every comment I get I can assure you!!!
> 
> so, uh, have this as a thank you I guess??? I thought of this in plot form a while ago and at 1am today went lol lets write it bc that's my life I guess


End file.
